dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
House Cousland of Amaranthine
:Aedan: "This arling belongs to the Wardens, not me." Varel: "But as Commander of the Grey, you are the equivalent of our Arl as well." —Warden-Commander Aedan Cousland and Seneschal Varel House Cousland of Amaranthine is a cadet branch of the original House Cousland of Highever and ruling house of the arling of Amaranthine since the end of the Fifth Blight. In acknowledgement of their efforts, the Kingdom of Ferelden granted the Grey Wardens the lands of Amaranthine to allow them to rebuild, stripping all rights from House Howe. This was the first time that the Order governed a region, and it was received with interest by the First Warden from Weisshaupt Fortress. Aedan Cousland is the current Warden-Commander of Ferelden and head of the house. In addition, the Warden-Commander acts as Arl of Amaranthine. Their seat is the ancient Alamarri Avvar fortress of Vigil's Keep in northeastern Amaranthine. History Background At the conclusion of the Fifth Blight, and with Arl Rendon Howe named traitor and killed, Amaranthine is given by the Fereldan monarchy to the Grey Wardens as a reward for their service, stripping all rights from the Howes. Dragon Age As one of the two surviving Grey Wardens in Ferelden, Aedan Cousland — second son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and known as "the Hero of Ferelden" for defeating the Archdemon — became the newly-appointed Commander of the Grey in Ferelden by the First Warden. Relationships Members *Commander Aedan Cousland — The head of the house, Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Amaranthine. ** Leliana — His wife from Orlais. Former ward of House Vasseur. Formerly a bard, spy, assassin, minstrel, lay sister, Left Hand of the Divine to Justinia V and spymaster for the Inquisition. Named Divine Victoria and head of the Chantry. *** Adrien — Their son. Sworn to House Cousland of Amaranthine Vassal Houses *House Derren. *House Eddelbrek of the Feravel Plains. *House Esmerelle of the City of Amaranthine. *House Guy. *House Morag. *House Packton of Teyrn's Down. *House Tamara. *House Temmerly. *House Timothy. *House Turnoble. Household and allies Grey Wardens *'Anders' † — A renegade mage known for escaping the Circle of Magi seven times. Conscripted into the Order to escape the templars after the Battle of Vigil's Keep. Later deserted the Wardens and fled to Kirkwall in the Free Marches. Executed by the Champion of Kirkwall for blowing up Kirkwall's Chantry. *'Justice' — A spirit of the Fade inhabiting Kristoff's corpse. Joined the Grey Wardens after defeating the Baroness at the Blackmarsh. Later inhabited Anders' body and warped into a spirit of Vengeance. Fate currently unknown with Anders' death. *'Mhairi' † — A knight from Denerim and Warden-Recruit. Died undergoing the Joining. *'Nathaniel Howe' — The eldest son of Arl Rendon Howe. Arrested for trespassing, but released. Later joined the Grey Wardens after crossing paths with Aedan. *'Oghren' — A surface dwarf, formerly of Orzammar's Warrior caste, and one of Aedan's companions during the Blight. Joined the Grey Wardens after the Battle of Vigil's Keep. *'Sigrun' — A casteless dwarf and member of the Legion of the Dead. Recruited into the Grey Wardens after exploring Kal'Hirol. *'Velanna' — An elven mage exiled from a Dalish clan for attacking a human village. Volunteered to join the Grey Wardens in exchange for help in finding her sister Seranni. Vigil's Keep *Captain Garevel — A knight, military advisor to the Warden-Commander, and captain of the guard at Vigil's Keep. Later promoted to seneschal after the darkspawn incursion. *'Cera' — Ambassador from the Circle of Magi to Vigil's Keep. *'Dworkin Glavonak' — A dwarven explosives expert at Vigil's Keep. *'Voldrik Glavonak' — Dworkin's brother and master stonemason at Vigil's Keep. Military strength Because Amaranthine had few soldiers to patrol the King's Road, its economy stood on the brink of collapse, and its peasants could barely grow any crops during the darkspawn incursion into the region, many freeholders turned to the Grey Wardens for order and protection (even though the Order itself was in a weakened state and struggled to replenish its numbers). Under the Grey Wardens' tutelage, Amaranthine's men-at-arms were well-equipped, well-trained and wore a distinctive silverite armor. Within months, the army at Vigil's Keep came to be known as the Silver Order, becoming one of Ferelden's most renowned military forces. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Fereldans Category:Families Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Grey Wardens